IJLSA Adventures
IJLSA Adventures is a Fan-fiction series created by Sponge321 that anyone can help write! It's about SpongeBob, Squidward, Patrick, and Sandy becoming the I.J.L.S.A. (International Justice League of Super Acquantences) and protecting Bikini Bottom from E.V.I.L. (Every Villain Is Lemons) Episodes Season 1 Original Airdates: September 24, 2009 - October 4, 2009 1. The Return of the IJLSA September 24, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321 ' SpongeBob and Patrick have discovered MermaidMan and BarnacleBoy left town, and E.V.I.L. is attacking, so SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and Squidward have to become the I.J.L.S.A '''2. Slug in the City September 26, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' The Sinister Slug joins E.V.I.L. to help them with their latest plan. '''3. On the Way, Squidlo September 27, 2009 Written by: '''Spongefan2' ' An evil squid name Squidlo joined E.V.I.L '''4. Eraser September 29, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' E.V.I.L. creates a device that can erase people's memories with the help of their new ally: Plankton! '''5. Squiddy Go Evil! September 29, 2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby' ' Squidward joins E.V.I.L. as Squidman, but returns to the IJLSA at the end. '''6. Flounder Pounder September 29, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' The Atomic Flounder and the Killer Shrimp lead an attack on Bikini Bottom. '''7. Diss Appear September 29, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' Sandy turns invisible and is stuck like that, so she goes to spy on E.V.I.L., and the I.J.L.S.A. search for a cure. '''8. Squidlo My Friend September 30, 2009 Written by: '''Spongefan2' ' After the end of ep3 squidlo quits E.V.I.L. but in this epsiode he joined I.J.L.S.A. but quits IJLSA at the end. '''9-10. Reflecto's Revenge September 30, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' After playing Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy (from Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy episode) and making up a villain named Reflecto, he comes to life and starts a massive attack on Bikini Bottom! '''11. Quickster Krabs September 30, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' Mr. Krabs has to fill in for The Quickster after SpongeBob caught the suds. '''12. Squidlo Friends Again! September 30, 2009 Written by: '''Spongefan2' ' Squidward wants to be friends with squidlo that he knows that squidlo is SMART and crouchy when he was a citizen '''13. Killer Shrimp Vs Patrick September 30, 2009 Written by: '''Spongefan2' ' Patrick wants to be strong so he figths with the Killer Shrimp '''14. Man No More September 30, 2009 Written by: '''Spongefan2' ' Man Ray got sick so the evil replace him with a robot and SpongeBob got to stop him '''15. Master vs. IJLSA October 2, 2009 Written by: '''Etenitey the hedgehog' ' A fighting master comes and trains the team even though they are super-powered '''16. It's Not the End of the World! October 3, 2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby' ' E.V.I.L. isn't doing anything to destroy the IJLSA,so our heroes.....take a vacation? '''17. Bling My Mermalair October 3, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' E.V.I.L. destroys the Mermalair, so the I.J.L.S.A use this chance to redecorate. '''18. Squidlo and the Robots October 4, 2009 Written by: '''Spongefan2' ' Squidlo and the evil gang makes a squidlo robots '''19-20. The Danger October 4, 2009 Written by: '''Spongefan2' ' E.V.I.L. created a dark evil member named the Dark Ray to be their new member but the Dark Ray wants to be the leader. He makes the citizens of Bikini Bottom his servers. Now he changes Earth to darkness. It's up to the IJLSA and EVIL to stop him but only two heroes can stop him but who?. DVDs *The Return of the IJLSA: IJLSA Adventures Season 1, Volume 1 *The Danger: IJLSA Adventures Season 1, Volume 2 Season 2 Original Airdates: October 4, 2009 - October 17, 2009 '''21. Mermalair Break-In October 4, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' Man Ray is captured and frozen in tartar sauce at the Mermalair, so E.V.I.L. plans to break him out, but they also have to deal with I.J.L.S.A.'s new security system, which is the most high-tech system under the sea. '''22. Opposite Bodies Day October 4, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' The Quickster and the Killer Shrimp switch bodies! '''23. Kelp Thing's Return October 7, 2009 Written by: '''Spongefan2' ' E.V.I.L. summons Kelp thing to get rid of the I.J.L.S.A. '''24. Super Utopia October 7, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' After it is revealed in episode 1 that Mermaidman and Barnacleboy are vacationing in Bikini Utopia, we find out that there is another E.V.I.L. there (Every Villain Is Limes), and it is shown what they do there. '''25. Who is You, Now Who What October 7, 2009 Written by: '''Spongefan2' ' There is a new team of sponges called TOS(Team Of Sponges). They go to Bikini Bottom and see their friend SpongeBob but the gang don't know them so SpongeBob tells them about their childhood. '''26. Drainage November 3, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' EVIL plans to drain all the water from the ocean, and the IJLSA must stop them. '''NOTE:' This episode aired late since SpongeBob123 did not give a description for the episode "Mr. Evil". 27. Frozen Acquantences October 13, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321 ' E.V.I.L. accidentally gets a hold of a new type of candy that can put someone in suspended animation, so they freeze the I.J.L.S.A. '''28-29-30. The Return of the Sneaky Hermit October 13, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' Buildings start disappearing in Bikini Bottom, and the I.J.L.S.A. suspect the Sneaky Hermit (from Lights, Camera, Pants!). After he betrays E.V.I.L., E.V.I.L. teams up with the I.J.L.S.A. to defeat him. '''31. Hot Shoulder October 13, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' Mr. Krabs drinks super hot volcano sauce, which makes him breathe fire, so he replaces Captain Magma as the Flame Thrower. But when his power runs out, Squidward must save Mr. Krabs. '''32. The Return October 14, 2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby' ' The robot Man Ray returns and tries to destroy Man Ray and the IJLSA.(Sequel to Man No More.) '''33. The Curse of the IJLSA October 16, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' On Halloween, the Flying Dutchman haunts Bikini Bottom and turns all the inhabitants into ghosts. The IJLSA try to stop him, but an unexpected lunar eclipse causes scary things to happen to the IJLSA. Now it's up to SpongeBob and Patrick to save Bikini Bottom. '''34. A New Villain October 16, 2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby' ' Squilliam joins E.V.I.L. as '''Captain Unibrow'! 35. Temporary Acquantences October 17, 2009 Written by: '''Spongefan2 ' SpongeBob lets Mrs. Puff and Flats temporarily be on the team. '''36. Robot Elimination October 17, 2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby' ' E.V.I.L. builds robots to destroy the I.J.L.S.A., but they go haywire and attack E.V.I.L. and the town instead. '''37. Opposite Heroes Day October 17, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' It's Opposite Day, and the IJLSA tries to destroy the town, and EVIL tries to stop them. '''38-39-40. The Invasion of the Robots October 17, 2009 Written by: '''Spongefan2' ' Robot man ray wants Revenge he was fixed by Robot spongebob(seen in Welcome to the chum bucket)and he creates EVIL robots even IJLSA but thiere still enemy's who can save the day who DVDs *The Return of the Sneaky Hermit: IJLSA Adventures Season 2, Volume 1 *The Curse of the IJLSA: IJLSA Adventures Season 2, Volume 2 Season 3 Original Airdates: October 17, 2009 - November 1, 2009 '''41. D.O.O.M. October 17, 2009 Written by: '''Etenitey the hedgehog' ' Other enemies of SpongeBob make a team called D.O.O.M. (Deadly Omlets Or Moldy) but the IJLSA pays little attention to them because they are not superpowered. '''42. Cold Shoulder October 17, 2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby' ' Captain Magma eats a piece of an Ice Age glacier and turns into '''Captain Iceberg'! But when his cold powers run out, he needs help! (Sequel to Hot Shoulder.) 43. The Bomb October 19, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321 ' EVIL accidentally makes a bomb that could blow up the whole Pacific Ocean, and the IJLSA must deactivate it. '''44. Siblings Unite! October 19, 2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby' ' Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's sibling, Mermaid Boy, comes to lead the IJLSA as the new cheif. '''45. Plan Z vs. IJLSA October 22, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' Plankton steals the formula and turns the citizens of Bikini Bottom into his slaves (much like in the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) so now the IJLSA must stop him. '''46. He Quits?! October 23, 2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby' ' Squidward quits and forms his own team, now can the IJLSA beat S.Q.U.I.D.(Squidward's Quienten Universal Ill Docs) and convince Squidward to rejoin the team? '''47. Battle of the Bands October 23, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' The IJLSA try to play instruments, and everyone is good at one thing, but nothing else. EVIL hears this and they bet that if they can play better, they'll get to destroy the IJLSA. '''48. The Big Beats the Small October 26, 2009 Written by: '''Spongefan2' ' The IJLSA get shrunk, so Patrick must constantly save them from being stepped on by EVIL. '''49-50. Acquantences of Time October 26, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' EVIL travels back and time, changes many details, and in the present, it is a disater. So now the IJLSA must travel back in time to fix what EVIL did. '''51. Captain Magma vs Captain Unibrow October 27, 2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby' ' Captain Unibrow and Captain Magma fight, the winner stays on their team, the loser leaves town forever. '''52. Snailtonic October 27, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' On halloween, EVIL hypnotises SpongeBob while he's in a snail costume to think he's a real snail and Patrick (who's hypnotized to believe he's a worm) can't resist chasing him, so Squidward and Sandy have to snap them out of it. '''53. Super Overbooked October 30, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' Everyone in the IJLSA is doing something that they can't leave, while EVIL is attacking the town. '''54. Bull Worm Battle October 30, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' EVIL captures some Alaskan Bull Worm eggs, and they tell them to attack the IJLSA, but they attack the entire town instead. Now the IJLSA must save Bikini Bottom before the worms become adults. '''55. Prisoned November 1, 2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby' ' EVIL framed the IJLSA as thieves and they have been Prisoned. Now can they find a guy with an eyepatch and frame EVIL? '''56. Clone Crazy November 1, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' EVIL buys some Sponge, Starfish, Octopus, and Squirrel plasma and inject themself with it, so they turn into creatures that look like SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Sandy, and they put on fake IJLSA costumes and they destroy the town as the IJLSA! Now the IJLSA have to figure out who is who. '''57-58-59-60. Invasion of the Darkness November 1, 2009 Written by: '''Spongefan2' ' it is christmas with the IJLSA but then in the deep blue darkness has invaded chrismas and th worst darkray has been slaive by the (gasp) it is up for 10! new heroes to save the day before darkray free the...(gasp) INCOMER DVDs *Acquantences of Time: IJLSA Adventures Season 3, Volume 1 *Invasion of the Darkness: IJLSA Adventures Season 3, Volume 2 Season 4 Original Airdates: November 3, 2009 - TBA '''61. The Big Muffin Problem November 3, 2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby' ' A crazy Villian named Dr. Muffin comes and attacks IJLSA. '''62. Individual Acquantences November 3, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' The IJLSA get into a fight, so each member splits up and becomes an individual superhero, but none of them work out without a team member. Even with a sidekick, they can't do it. '''63. Win and Go, Lose and KABLAMO! November 4, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' The IJLSA get sucked into a game show hosted by EVIL where they are quizzed on the events of the show. If Mr. Krabs and the commissioner can't figure out a way to get them out, or everyone on the IJLSA gets a question wrong, they'll be sent into the Dark Abyss for eternity. '''64. Dirty No More November 6, 2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby' ' The Dirty Bubble becomes so clean that EVIL fires him, so he becomes a member of the IJLSA named The Clean Bubble. '''65. Monsters in the Mermalair November 9, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' The Mermalair runs out of power since it runs on Captain Magma's lava and Squidward is on vacation, and now monsters that are secretly hidden in cells underneath the Mermalair get out, and run off into the deepest areas of the Mermalair, so SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy try to stop them. '''66. All in One November 10, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' The IJLSA accidentally get combined into one with Sandy's matter transporter. '''67. The Villains are Trapped November 11, 2009 Written by: '''Spongefan2' ' EVIL is trapped in a freezer and they start having flashbacks(a sequel to Truth or Square) '''68. Shoe Gas Rush November 11, 2009 Written by: '''Spongefan2' ' The Quickster ran out of shoe gas, so he has to make it to the gas station and through and EVIL attack. '''69-70. Normal Aquaintences November 11, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' EVIL switches the IJLSA's costumes, so now they have to stop EVIL's massive attack without powers. '''71. Have You Seen this Squid? November 11, 2009 Written by: '''Spongefan2' ' Squidlo gets lost in the Kelp Forest so EVIL must find a replacement until he gets back. '''72. IELSE November 11, 2009 Written by: '''Spongefan2' ' EVIL changes their name to International Evil league of Super Evil! '''73. Miss IJLSA November 24, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' EVIL enters a beauty padgent to win $10,000 and be mayor for a day. Now the IJLSA become the judges and Sandy enters too. '''74. Darkness November 13, 2009 Written by: '''Spongefan2' ' a team from the dark world named darkness(danger and restorer knoledge non express setron somonner)wants to destroy IJLSA by defeating darkray '''75. IJLSA: The Movie! November 13, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' Drippy Brothers Studios makes a movie about the IJLSA, so the real IJLSA hate it, and try to make their own movie. (Sequel to MM & BB VI) '''76. Squid Reunion November 14, 2009 Written by: '''Spongefan2' ' Squidward's Family is going to Squidward's house for dinner but EVIL tries to ruin it so SpongeBob must protect them. '''77. Good to the Gallbladder November 14, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' EVIL gets poisoned and turns good, so they want to join the IJLSA, but the IJLSA know they are still evil deep down. '''78-79-80. Exposed! November 14, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' The IJLSA are caught on videotape and their secret identities are revealed to the town, so the IJLSA must travel back in time to get the device EVIL used to erase everyone's memory in Eraser if they want to keep their identities a secret. DVDs *Monsters in the Mermalair: IJLSA Adventures Season 4, Volume 1 *Exposed!: IJLSA Adventures Season 4, Volume 2 Season 5 '''81. Quickster in the Wringer November 14, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' SpongeBob gets stuck in the wringer, and can't even get into his costume to fight crime. '''82. Outstreched November 14, 2009 Written by: '''Deetfeet' ' Patrick overuses his stretching power and it stops working, and the only people who can help are EVIL. '''83. Birthday Bashers November 17, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' SpongeBob has a birthday party and invites everyone in town except EVIL, so EVIL tries to get revenge by crashing SpongeBob's party. '''84. Crime Into the Studios November 17, 2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby' ' The IJLSA goes to a studio to be in another movie, but when EVIL sneaks in and hurts the actors for their roles, they try to destroy the IJLSA in the movie. '''85. EVIL Fever November 20, 2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby' ' It is Fever Day in Bikini Bottom, and the IJLSA get the '''EVIL FEVER!!!!' And EVIL gets the Good Fever, now can EVIL stop IJLSA's fever? (Sequel to Opposite Heroes Day) 86. Quickster vs. Miss Appear November 24, 2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 ' The Quickster and Miss Appear are in a fight over whose fault it was who lost the battle to EVIL and now Patrick and Squidward must break it up. '''87. Dog Housed November 24, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' EVIL hypnotises the town to believing the IJLSA are worms, and SpongeBob gets adopted, Squidward gets sent to a shelter, Sandy becomes a stray, and Patrick gets sent to a pound. '''88. Squirrel of EVIL November 25, 2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869' ' The Dirty Bubble became too clean so the EVIL had to replace him with a new member. They call her Dirty Sandra. Sandy as Miss Appear must defeat her or she'll get defeated in dirt. '''89-90. SpongeBob and the Wave November 25, 2009 Written by: '''Spongefan2' ' TBA '''91. I'm A Winner November 25, 2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby' ' Squidward is nominated to be a winner of the Squid Awards, but Squidward goes to the wrong place, now the others have to save him. '''92. Mermalair Sold! November 25, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' EVIL buys the Mermalair! (Sequel to Sold!) '''93. Lemon Powder November 25, 2009 Written by: '''Deetfeet EVIL plans to turn the entire sea into lemonade with a large supply of lemonade powder they have. Workers Please put your username here if you would like a job in this series an episode for this series. Remember, anyone can join. You may write down any other job in the show you'd like to be (Director, Storyboard Artist, etc.) *Sponge321: Creator, Executive Producer (Season 1 - Present), Logo Creator (Season 1 - Present) Head Writer (Season 1 - Present) *SuperSaiyanKirby: Writer: Third Position (Season 1 - Season 2) Writer: Second Position (Season 3 - Present) Executive Producer (Season 3 - Present) *Spongefan2: Writer: Secondary Position (Season 1 - Season 2), Executive Producer (Season 2) Writer: Third Position (Season 3 - Present) *Etenitey the hedgehog: Backup Writer (Season 1 - Season 3) *Deetfeet: Geust Writer (Season 5) *MissAppear869: Backup Writer (Season 5 - present) Trivia * It has been announced that there will be 20 episodes per season * There will be a TV movie every 10 episodes. The next one being "One Hundredth Episode Spectacular Disaster!" for 97-98-99-100 * NO crossover characters. I (Sponge321) hate it when people do that. * Congratulations to everyone who worked on this for making it the second highest editor's pick! *There is a new logo! * NOTE: If you leave an episode to say "TBA" and you don't fill it in 10 episodes later, it will be free to be replaced. This has happened with an episode called "Mr. Evil" and SpongeBob123 did not write a description, so it was replaced by "Drainage". --'Sponge321''' talk to Sponge321 12:43, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Category:Spin-Offs